U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,733 to Ross et al relates to highway marking material adapted for marking pavements of roads, streets, highways, aircraft landing strips, and the like, for defining traffic lanes, pedestrian cross-walks, traffic instructions, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,214 to Ichinomiya et al relates to a polyurethane type casting coating which is used as labelling materials in labels, stickers, outdoor signs, reflective refractors, light road markings or automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,268 to Meader, Jr. relates to a concrete surface coated with a cast in place surfacing composition comprising at least three layers, in order from the concrete surface:
a first layer comprising:
1) a hard, epoxy resin, and
2) an inert, organic filler material consisting essentially of hollow ceramic beads;
a second layer comprising a bonding agent which improves adhesion between said first and third layers, and;
a third layer comprising: (1) 20 to 80 parts by weight of a polyurethane, said polyurethane formed by reacting a polyisocyanate with a polyurethane precursor at a mole ratio of 0.8 to 1.4:1, said polyurethane precursor comprising 15 to 60 parts by weight of a high molecular weight polyol and 2 to 10 parts by weight of a low molecular weight chain stiffener, (2) 20 to 80 parts by weight of a substantially non-volatile extender, and (3) 0 to 20 parts by weight of a volatile solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,814 to Ambrose et al relates to an improved process of preparing color-plus-clear coatings, the improvement comprising an epoxy-functional polyurethane resin and high solids thermosetting coating compositions prepared therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,790 to Blackburn et al relates to an improved process for preparing color-plus-clear coatings, the improvement comprising high solids thermosetting coating compositions comprising hydroxy-functional polyepoxides and anhydrides as effective curing agents therefor. Films of these coating compositions have low volatile organic content (VOC).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,469 to Lange relates to pavement marking comprising ceramic microspheres held by a binder, said microspheres being solid, transparent, non-vitreous, ceramic particles which serve as lens elements in the retro reflective pavement markings. The ceramic microspheres formed by various sol gel techniques are characterized by having at least one metal oxide phase; and an average minimum dimension of up to 125 micrometers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,069 to Bescup et al relates to a procedure for making Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 spheroids, 600 micrometers in diameter or less, utilizing an AlOOH sol containing 0.25 percent weight percent MgO (in the form of Mg(NO.sub.3).sub.2 .multidot.6H.sub.2 O) and HNO.sub.3. The sol is dispersed into droplets in a particle forming fluid (e.g., 2-ethylhexanol) where gelling occurs. The gelled spheroids are collected, dried and pre-fired in air at temperatures less than 1,200.degree. C. for up to about 12 hours. The dried and prefired beads are fired in a 2-step process at temperatures of about 1,850.degree.-1,950.degree. C. in the following sequence: a first dry oxygen firing for about ten minutes, followed by a wet hydrogen firing for up to 350 minutes. Reasonably transparent microspheres having crystallites in the range of 5-100 micrometers are obtained with little intergranular porosity, and their density is estimated to be near theoretical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,185 to Vu et al relates to novel polyurethane formulations especially useful as membranes for the protection of bridge deckings. The polyurethane is prepared by mixing two components, A and B. Component A consists essentially of a low molecular weight polyol, e.g., glycerol; a poly(oxypropylene) triol; and an elastomer. Component B is a special MDI, either a mix of 4,4'- and 2,4'-isomers of diphenylmethane diisocyanate or a mix of 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate and its reaction product with a low molecular weight poly(oxypropylene).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,735 to Vu relates to novel polyurethane formulations especially useful as membranes of the protection of bridge deckings. The polyurethane is prepared by mixing two components, A and B. Component A comprises castor oil modified with a ketone-formaldehyde condensate and also preferably contains an elastomer. Component B is a modified MDI, being a mixture of diphenylmethane diisocyanate and its reaction product with a low molecular weight poly(oxyalkylene).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,829 to Vu et al relates to novel polyurethane formulations especially useful as membranes for the protection of bridge deckings. The polyurethane is prepared by mixing two components, A and B. Component A comprises castor oil, a low molecular weight polyol having a molecular weight between 92 and about 200, preferably with an elastomer. Component B is a modified MDI, being either (i) a mix of 4,4'- and 2,4'-isomers of diphenylmethane diisocyanate or (ii) a dephenylmethane diisocyanate and its reaction product with a low molecular weight poly(oxyalkylene).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,127 to Haenggi et al relates to a skid-resistant pavement marking sheet including a top surface and a plurality of skid-resistant ceramic spheroids embedded in and protruding from the surface. The ceramic spheroids are fired from a raw material mixture including 10-97 weight percent mineral particulates, 3-90 weight percent alumina, and at least 1 weight percent binder, at a temperature of about 1300.degree. C., have an outer surface rich in alumina concentration relative to the center of the spheroid, and are resistant to crushing and fracturing.